


Your Mensch

by adamsteacup



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Afternoon delight, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flip is your boyfriend, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Smoking, Teasing, jewish!reader, mentions of cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsteacup/pseuds/adamsteacup
Summary: Flip, being such the sweet bear he is, picked you up from work, only to lead to some after-work fun.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Your Mensch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowboykylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to cowboykylux because of their jewish!reader fics- I’ve never seen any before theirs. Although I’m an atheist Jew, it made me so happy so see some of my culture represented here.

Flip took a long pull from his cigarette as he watched you walk toward the car. You were wearing that flowy sundress he liked- and he knew you wore it just to tease him. His eyes were glued to your body as you made your way toward him, but you pretended not to notice.

He exhaled two long streams of smoke from his nose as you opened the door to his truck. Rock bumped through the stereo. 

“Hey honey, thanks for pickin me up.” You planted a quick kiss on his scruffy cheek as you buckled in. It was hot summer days like these where you’d rather sleep in the office than walk to your apartment. You'd only been dating Flip for a few months, but he already treated you like his wife. And you’d be lying if you said you hadn't thought about marrying him- his gentleman charm and rugged looks couldn't keep you away.

“No problem. What do you even do in that lil office all day?” He smiled as he turned onto the road. 

“You know...work.” He took another drag and laughed. “Boring intern stuff.” You stroked his hair gently, his dark silky locks laced between your fingers. 

“What about you, _detective_? Any new leads?” You noticed his grip on the steering wheel tighten. You stopped stroking his hair and turned down the radio so you could hear him better.

“Not much. Did some research for a new case.” He looked over at you, eyes trailing down your body. “I’da killed to see you futzing around in that cute lil dress all day.” You felt some warmth creep into your cheeks as he placed a large, firm hand on your thigh and squeezed lightly. You loved seeing him get worked up.

It wasn’t long before you guys arrived at your apartment. 

“Want me to walk you up?” His deep brown eyes trained on yours in a silent plea. You smiled, unbuckling and picking up your work bag.

“Look at you, being such a mensch. Sure.” 

You made your way up the front steps, letting out a small squeal as you felt him give your ass a pinch. 

“Mister Zimmerman!” you turned around slightly, swatting his hand away playfully. He smirked at you as you approached your front door. “Please _detective,_ go easy on me.” 

He leaned an arm above you on the doorframe, backing you up until you could feel his hot breath on your skin. You knew calling him detective got him all flustered, and you loved it.

“You sure you want me to go easy?” he smiled and trailed a finger up to your chin, tilting your head so your lips could meet his in a soft kiss. Breaking away for a moment, you unlocked your door, grabbing his flannel and pulling him inside.

Flip swiftly kicked your door shut, taking your hips in his hands. There was a moment of silence where you just peered into eachothers’ eyes, smiling- his deep brown ones enveloped you with warmth. You saw him smirking and lifted a brow.

“Hm?” He didn't even give you a second to process; he just lifted you up over his shoulder as if you were light as a feather. “Flip!” you laughed and pounded lightly on his back and butt as he walked you two to your bedroom.

He laid you down gently, placing his large body next to yours on the bed. Your giggles subsided, and he brought a hand up to cup your cheek. As if by instinct, you leaned into his palm, closing your eyes for a moment. He then started littering your neck with kisses, his scruff tickling in the best way, sending shivers down your spine. Warmth spread throughout your body; your heart and stomach fluttering with excitement.

You weaved your fingers through his hair and pulled lightly, causing a small moan to escape his lips. His moans were your favorite song. A large hand moved to palm your breasts, and now it was your turn to moan.

He lifted his head from your neck and looked in your eyes. As much as you loved his gentle side, you almost couldn't take the light kisses anymore. The warmth in your cheeks had moved to your core, and you knew that flannel of his had to come off immediately.

“Phillip, if you don't take off your damn clothes I’m gonna rip them off you.” 

“I thought you wanted me to go easy!” A hearty laugh rolled through his body.

“Oh shut up and cuff me, _detective_.”


End file.
